21 ways to piss off Sentinel Prime
by autobot fangirl
Summary: Just a list o ideas to use against everyone's favorite jerk. Just something i threw together. Rated T for light Adult humor. Finally Done!
1. Chapter 1

Twenty one ways to piss off Sentinel Prime...

Warning; The reader should do this at their own risk. I'm not liable for Sentinel declaring war on your neighborhood or him sending tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dunce (Jet twins) to kidnap you.

Idea number one: Tell him Optimus is better than him.

Pretty straight forward. Just even begin the sentence and his dental plate grinds. Run like heck when you say it, as it's likely he'll put the building in lock down until he finds you. Being the wussy he is, you have an advantage if your organic. If not, nice knowing you. However, if you ARE organic, he may try to sell you to wheeljack or Perceptor. If he tries this stunt, your best hope is to find Bulkhead, Jazz, or even Optimus and hide behind their leg.

Idea number two: redecorate.

When he isn't looking, grab his shield and lance and a can of spray paint. I recommend something along the lines of "organics rule" or "Con lover"on his shield and on his lance, I'd put either candy stripes or ivy vines. Not only will this really make him mad but it will also be hilarious to the other bots. However, if Ultra Magnus sees, he may question Sentinel's sanity. (which he has very little of.)

Idea number three: Double trouble.

Convince the Jet twins that shockwave has captured Sentinel and is now impersonating him. The twins will rush to capture Sentinel and will most likely beat him up pretty good. This idea works better if you tell them that Shockwave knows everything Sentinel does and that they shouldn't listen to the "imposter".

A/N: I'm probably gunna do this in several chapters. It will get funnier, trust me. Please reveiw and submit ideas. Also, check out my other story!


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty ways to piss off Sentinel Prime.

Told you it would get funnier!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFA.

Idea number four: A little con help needed.

Get a recording of Blitzwing singing the itzy bitzy spider. Take it and jack it into the PA system and have it playing on a continuous loop. Not only does this bring up bad memories for Sentinel, but the song is annoying in general. On top of all that is the mocking feeling it's Blitzwing's voice repeating itself. All this together makes one very agitated blue moron. Note: dont tell the other bots about this. After the second cycle on, its likely the'll be just as annoyed as Sentinel.

Idea number five: Running late:

When S.P is out, take his appointment data pad and have some fun. I recommend switching his meeting with Ultra Magnus around with the night Sentinel go's to the oil house. When Ultra Magnus confronts a very drunk Sentinel, Sentinel will be to loopy to tell him it was you.

Idea number six: This is rated T for a reason.

When Sentinel goes into stasis nap in his truck mode, you've got a perfect shot for a real embarrassing prank. Get some letter decals and in big, orange letters write "PLOW THIS" on his snow plow. Let him walk around with it for awhile on, in fact ask everyone except Ultra Magnus not to comment on it on Sentinels orders. He'll probably try to kill you Organic or not. So, it's best to have the space bridge warmed up, and go chill in Brazil for a few days.

A/N well, thats another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty one ways to piss off Sentinel Prime.

Thanks for all the R&R's. ironfire 13 and Firestar 1999 get credit for two ideas.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Idea number seven: Sneeze on him.

Sentinel is scared to death of all organic things; especially things that come from organics. Ever seen Peanuts Lucy freak out when Snoopy licked her? Well, guess who's a big robotic version of that. All he needs is a femme frame and he's a dead ringer. To pull this off perfectly, inhale some pepper and call Sentinel down to eye level. When he asks in his very snobish way what you want, sneeze right on his faceplate and reply "a tissue." Immediately get clear as S.P will freak out and maybe accidentally (or so he'll claim) flatten you.

Idea number eight: A cold shower.

When Sentinel go's to the wash racks, replace the cleaning solution with liquid nitrogen. The moment it hits our idiot victim, it will freeze entraping Sentinel (or at least his head) in an ice cube. Normally it would take a few hours to melt off, but it's likely he'll be so pissed his core temperature will melt it off in less than ten minutes. Take that time to set up another prank or dawn some armour of your own.

Idea number nine: Keep it green.

Get into Sentinels room and line it from one end to the other with Earth plants. Weeping willows, venus fly traps, assorted flowers, the whole nine yards. Dandelions in their fluffy form are especially annoying. Sentinel will have a mechanical bull when he sees what you've done. For days after, he'll probably have his armour upgraded into hazmat and his face plate up constantly. This prank is good if you like the space he had due to the fact he'll never want it again. It's a win-win for you. He's tormented and you get a new room out of it.

Another addition to his agony courtesy of prankers everywhere


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty one ways to piss off Sentinel Prime.

Thanks for all the support, Optimus' girl () gets credit for idea ten.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns transformers.

idea ten: can you feel the prank tonight?

Inform Sentinel that Bulkhead is madly in love with him. He may not believe you at first, so here's what to do. Either have someone else or you paint a picture of S.P and B.H in a lovers embrace and send it to Sentinel from Bulkhead with a sexy note attached. Sentinel will freak and be scared silly by the thoughts in the note. You can mock him further by making kissy faces everytime you see him. Note: Make sure Bulkhead's on board with this or he may not speak to you for a while.

Idea eleven: wake up call.

If S.P is ever stupid enough to fall asleep in truck mode again in your presence, this is how to repay him. Get a car boot and firmly clamp it on his front tire. You can do both front tires, but one will do. Just make sure you don't wake him yet. When your positive he's in very deep stasis, go grab a pair of symbols, Bumblebee will be more than happy to lend you his (Don't ask where he got them, cause i don't know.) Stand behind S.P and smash the symbols together as hard as you can, startling Sentinel. Instinctively he'll try to drive away, the car boot however will stop him dead in his tracks, literally. If done right, Sentinel will flip over his front wheels and smash down hard on his roof. However, he'll then be facing your direction, so it's best to run as when he transforms the boots will buy you about ten seconds.

Idea twelve:the old switch-a-roo.

Sentinel has a recording of the day he joined the Elite guard. He loves to watch it to remind himself of how "awesome" he is. When he's out, take the tape and replace it with a standard high school health class video. (if you've been to high school health, you know what I'm referring to.)The moment Sentinel watches this, he'll probably keel over in stasis lock and have to be in the medbay for a few days. Not to mention that will be burned forever in his memory banks. Important: Don't do this if Ratchet is in charge of the medbay, as it's likely he'll whip a wrench at you.

A/N If Sentinel wasn't such a jerk, i'd hope Primus would show him mercy, but he is so that's not going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty one ways to piss of Sentinel Prime.

Thanks for all the R&Rs, Optimus' girl, and cartoons and anime get credit for idea 13.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Idea thirteen:...AAAAHHHHH! (sentinel screaming)

If you ever find Sentinel at the Earth base harassing Optimus and his crew, tell him to be nice or Primus will curse him into an organic. He'll shrug it off and resume making things hard for the Earth Autobots. Now,... MAKE HIM BELIEVE! Retrieve a barrel of the spiked oil-nog Soundwave made and have Bee give it to him next time he asks for one. In roughly ten cycles, Sentinel will need to go lay down. The second he's out, have Bee and Bulkhead help you drag him to the basement lab (thankfully, the autobots didn't have the judgement to smash the equipment.) Once their, plug him into the simulator and make him organic! When S.P comes around in the simulator, he'll scream so loud, the speakers may blow. All that's left to do is sit back, have Bee fry that JiffyPop popcorn you brought down with his stingers, open a coke, and enjoy the show. Note: DO NOT under any circumstances allow Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, or Prowl in on this as it's likely the'll unplug the blue dummy you spent ten minutes dragging in here. Not to mention when they explain it, Sentinels targeting systems will online at you and your partners in pranking.

Idea fourteen: Yuck.

This is a classic, redone for robots. Get a very large bin and fill it with quick drying cement. The thicker the consistency, the better. You only have a small window to do this before it hardens, so do it fast. Place it above one of the doors and wait for Sentinel. The second Sentinel walks through, the bin will tip spilling all the cement on him. Depending on how much you made will give different effects. I recomend enough so he can't move his arms, otherwise he'll cut himself out with his weapons. If you get him all the way to his head, he'll have to wait to be cut out by somebot who gives a transistor. For S.P, those are hard to find. IMPORTANT: make certain the bot coming through the door is Sentinel. This would end very bad if it was Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime, Red Alert, or anyone else with a no-nonsense attitude.

Idea fifteen: Revenge can be fun.

Sentinel's made life miserable for Optimus since the Elita incident. He should really have been kicked out instead of Optimus. Well, for a day anyway, give Optimus his chance. When both go into stasis, do a quick switch like wasp did to Bee of their helms, voice synthesizers, weapons, and a few other pieces that define them as them. When the real Optimus wakes up, smooth talk him into this. Ask him to treat Sentinel the way the real Sentinel would to Optimus. When the real Sentinel comes online, he'll be disoriented. Now's the chance of a lifetime. Optimus can bark orders to S.P and S.P can't say car jack about it. It really is a taste of his own cyber medicine. You should probably change them back at the end of the day. Knock out Sentinel first though. When he wakes up again, he'll be back to normal. It is very important that the others play dumb. As far as they're concerned, Sentinel was treating them like Cyber pack mules all day. Sentinel will return to the Steel Haven at night wondering what the pit happened.

A/N well, Sentinel's probably hating me right now...but I don't care!


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty one ways to piss off Sentinel Prime.

Thanks for all the R&R's. Optimus' girl and YingYangWriter get credit for idea sixteen and seventeen.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Idea sixteen: Family ties.

Start a rumour that Optimus Prime is really Ultra Magnus's son! Have it circulate that Optimus is getting Sentinel's job after a big investigation into the Elita incident. Not only will Sentinel have a complete break down at the thought of getting found out, but he'll be paranoid that Optimus told Magnus all the nasty things he's said and done. Sentinel will hopefully vanish for a while until he realizes he's been had.

Idea seventeen: Oh, Gross!

Get a large paper leaf bag and fill it with cow poop. Set it outside Sentinel's door, light it on fire, knock, and run to get Optimus or Inferno. S.P will freak out at the pleasant surprise you set on his front doorstep. Meanwhile, you, Optimus or Inferno return a few minutes later and spray the bag, and Sentinel in retardant foam. Before he cleans off the foam, snap a photo for the keepsake box and run for it.

Idea eighteen: Mistaken identity.

If Sentinel ever is using the Steel Haven (the Elite guard ship), have some fun. Get into the control room of the ship, and reprogram the scanner to think Sentinel is a Decepticon. Put a high priority on his energy reading and warm up the defense systems. As soon as Sentinel Prime gets close to the Ship, the ship will read him as Decepticon, and activate primary defenses. Then you can look out the window and laugh your but off at the sight of Sentinel running for his life with laser fire practically inches from frying his aft. The noise will alert the others on the Steel Haven, so make sure you you have an escape route.

A/N I can't believe there's only one more chapter left. I've got something REALLY awful for the last idea! If you want to submit, I'll still take at least one.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty one ways to piss off Sentinel Prime.

Thanks for all the support, The Girl With the Fuzzy Socks gets credit for most of idea nineteen. Optimus' girl gets credit for idea twenty and the last note in idea nineteen.

Idea nineteen: one night stand, one shall fall.

O.K, for this you'll need another bot. Anywho, arrange at the next party to set up some high grade shots. However, for Sentinel's shots, put in some ultra high grade like jet fuel. He'll pass out overcharged. Then, get your bot friend to drag him to their berth and put Sentinel in it. Next, have them lay down next to S.P and put their arm around him. For a bot, make sure the bot you asked will be awkward with Sentinel, if they arn't, when S.P awakes, he may think he scored big and go back for round two. If this is on Earth, I recommend Jazz (personally, I would love to see Prowl do this prank, but he'd never go for it.);for Cybertron, I'd ask Cliffjumper. Anyway, when Sentinel wakes have your friend say something like "hey smexy" or "Primus! Was that amazing last night." For added realism, dent Sentinel's armor while he was out, scratch his paint, and finally put paint steaks of Sentinel's pretend lover on him. All these planted things will make it look like Sentinel did the unthinkable. (though he rarely thinks at all) Have your friend act romantic towards the snow truck all day. Maybe convince him or her to hit Sentinel's aft. After the first day, have it die down for about a week as if nothing happened. Then finish him. Ask around and find a sparkling that shares either S.P's or your bot friend's paint job. Get the sparkling into the base and coach him or her to say one line. Next, have your friend walk up to Sentinel and say they have a surpise. Have the sparkling walk in, look at Sentinel, and say "hi daddy!" Sentinel will almost be guaranteed to fall down in a faint. I'd leave the "just kidding" note on his helm for him to find. As after this, no place within twenty miles can hide you safely. Note: If you cannot find a sparkling, a hologram works just as well. Second note: During the extreme overcharge, Sentinel will be exceedingly drunk. See if you can get a spin the bottle game going with him and a few volunteers. Maybe dare S.P to kiss Optimus or Magnus on the mouth. I'd record it and then use it later as "persuasion".

Idea twenty: Classics die hard.

Another in stasis joke. Replace all of S.P's clothing with human clothing that's robot sized. Put him in a Tee and jeans combo and perhaps the Tee says "save the enviroment, smash a diesel." I'd take the real armor and stash it on dinobot Island. If Sentinel wants his real look back, he'll have to say hi to his old pal Grimlock. Also, while he is sleeping, do like Prof. Princess did to Screamer. Write all over S.P; his servos, landing pads, and especially his face plate. For something good on Sentinel's head, write in big letters "SPOON!" (if you don't get this see the * below.) Take a photo of him still in stasis and E-mail it to every bot on the Autobot contact list. Sentinel will be so mad, his optics might go purple.

Idea twentyone: Ultimate.

WARNING! THIS IS NOT A PRANK! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE WAY TO PISS OFF SENTINEL PRIME! DO NOT, REPEAT,DO NOT DO THIS UNLESS YOU ARE POSITIVE BY 100 PERCENT THAT YOU CAN DEAL WITH SENTINEL HATING YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AS THIS WILL RUIN HIS!

Ultra Magnus never truly knew what happened on the Organic planet other than Elita was gone and Optimus took the fall. Well, time to rectify the better prime. Sentinel took the video log of the ship they were on and hid it. The tape contains the entire conversation before and after the explosion that Elita supposedly died in. If Magnus sees it, everything will come out in the wash. Get into Sentinel's room again, and scrounge for the tape. When you find it, hang on to it for a while. Take the time in between to start searching all security tapes on Earth that show the battles of Star Scream, Megatron, and Masterson taking S.P's head off. Collect all the evidence and present it Ultra Magnus in private. When Magnus sees, he'll be more than happy to strip Sentinel of all rank, title, and kick him out or at least to the bottom of the Elite Guard. Optimus will Probably be reinstated when this is presented to the high council, and promoted to second in command by Ultra Magnus. Sentinel will go crazy if he finds out this was you. He may even try to kill you in front of everyone, or he'll go hire lockdown to deal with you. Trust me, get behind Optimus, Magnus, or Prowl when this happens.

*just to break the fouth wall for a minute, Sentinel is voiced by the actor who does the tick, he's also modeled after the blue superhero. The tick's battle cry is "spoon" (No joke).

Epilogue: Well, that's all my ideas on how to Piss off Sentinel. Hope you all enjoyed!

Sentinel walking in all mad: AUTOBOT FANGIRL!

Oh frag...got to run bye!

A/N By the way, I am heavily considering to do more of these stories. Starting with Megatron or Starscream.


End file.
